The prophesy
by Hoki
Summary: Set in Kaijo's "Future Tense" universe. This is the story of a vision Carim saw, one that would shape the lives of the people living in a war-torn Mid-Childa.


_Yahoo! It's a me. Hoki! Though it's a bit overdue, I wish everyone a happy new year!_

_Anyway, this is my first post of the year, inspired by Kaijo's "Future Tense." This is sort of like a prologue, since it happened some time before the events of the actual storyline. Thanks to kaijo himself, who approved of the idea of me making a series of shorts in his universe. Anyway, please R&R.  
_

* * *

The young woman stood in front of the entrance of a cave deep within the mountain ranges of Mid-Childia. She was certain no one followed her but just in case, she had her device scan around the area. Finding no signs, she went inside the cave, unsure of what was waiting for her but certain that whatever it was she would be prepared for it despite her body feeling fatigued from almost a day without sleep. As she travelled the long dark corridors of the cave, she thought about the events that led her to this point.

* * *

"_Looks like Sister Sein's report was right after all," one of the men whispered to his comrades as they kept themselves from being detected by the patrolling sentries around the mass teleportation device being constructed. It had been nearly 5 years since the Saint Church declared war against the TSAB under the leadership of Hayate Yagami, and after the passage of time, it was pretty clear who has the upper hand in the conflict; Hayate has both the manpower and the resources to keep the war going indefinitely, while the Church had none. The only thing that kept the people on the side of the Church was the fact that the second most powerful mage in Mid-Childa was on their side._

"_Any word from her majesty?" asked another male, the commander of the unit, while still observing the situation through his binoculars._

"_She said she will be arriving in a few minutes," replied the person in charge of communications. "She also said we are not to make any action until she arrives."_

"_Heh, obviously," the commander snarled, but thought it was for the best. After all, compared to their commander, most of them wouldn't be a match against the enforcers trained by Hayate's right-hand woman, not to mention the sentries that produced heavy AMF fields around them. If they attacked on their own, they would probably be killed in a matter of minutes. _

'_Our hopes and the very chance of victory rest upon the shoulders of a young woman' the commander thought sadly. 'It must be a pretty heavy burden for someone so young.' _

'_Commander, a message from her majesty!' reported the communications officer, snapping the male out of his thoughts._

"_Well? What is it?"_

_The communication officer opened a holoscreen and showed the message for the commander to read. _

_[Sorry for waiting, commander! I'll go ahead and start the attack. We cannot let this mass teleportation device be constructed so when you see a large explosion, move in and take out all TSAB hostiles. Good luck and be careful] stated the message._

_The commander looked at the facility through the binoculars and noted that the sentries and some enforcers were already scrambling away from their target. When he turned to see where they were headed to, he saw a lone woman with blond hair tied in a side ponytail floating in the air._

"_Alright boys! Her majesty has opened the gates for us! Let's take out that teleporter and show Hayate and the TSAB just what the Saint Church can do!" the commander exclaimed._

"_Yes sir!" the troops replied in unison._

"_Our target is the mass teleportation device. We take out any hostile forces and destroy the device. That would put a stop to Hayate's plans for a while as well as send a message." The commander paused before turning to the location of their target. "Her majesty is doing her best for us, so we'll support her to the extent of our abilities. Get ready!" he added while he himself clutched his own weapon; a staff commonly used by members of the TSAB air forces. He himself readied his mind for the sure to be chaotic battle, remembering the training he had in his youth. Though it was only for a short while, he was one of the few people who were trained in advanced combat tactics by who many consider the TSAB's greatest mage. His training had paid off on multiple occasions and had been the reason why he was now commanding a unit._

_Then the explosion came._

"_MOVE OUT!"_

* * *

_It was chaos._

_Although the advantage of numbers had been with the TSAB, they had no way to counter the overwhelming power of the young woman who had single handedly taken out most of the sentries as well as the skills of the other soldiers who had come to back her up. The commanding officer in the site was at a loss of what to do; reports of destruction were coming left and right and his forces were being overwhelmed. He had tried to call for back up, but the enemies were smart enough to take out the communication beacons first, thus any forms of communication to their nearest base was impossible ._

"_Dammit!" he exclaimed. "I never thought that we'd be attacked by the Saint Kaiser herself! How the hell did she even find this place!? We were perfectly hidden."_

"_Not hidden well enough I'd say." came a voice from behind the door of his command station, before it promptly exploded. The TSAB commander could only look in horror as the young woman stood on the other side of the hole she created before entering the room. _

"_Rebel scum!" he growled as he pointed his war staff at the woman. "I hereby place you under arrest for rebellion against the state! Surrender quietly and you will be allowed to defend yourself before a court… Vivio Scrya."_

_Vivio blinked and actually gave a half smile to the man before her, "You know you've already lost but you still have the guts to give an arrest speech? I guess Fate trained you well."_

"_You on the other hand, side with the deplorable Saint Church, who caused several horrible incidents! Even calling your own mother by her first name? The Enforcer Commander must be pretty disappointed at you right now!" the male taunted back, after sending a signal to all available units to back him up. He hoped that if he stalled her long enough, backup would come and the tide would turn to their favor._

"_I already know she's disappointed in me," Vivio stated sadly. "And with regards to your other accusation, the Saint Church is not deplorable. If anything, it's Hayate and the TSAB who are the horrible ones. They took away people's freedom and ruled them through fear," she added accusingly while looking at the Enforcer straight in the eyes _

"_All the Supreme Commander has done is for the sake of peace and security!" the Enforcer exclaimed defiantly. "Thanks to her, worlds have come to know peace. People can now sleep comfortably in their homes without fear! You ignorant fools at the Saint Church simply don't understand!" He tightened his grip at his weapon and returned the young woman's gaze unflinchingly but deep inside he was growing desperate; where were his men?_

_Vivio sighed. She knew talking to somebody trained by her mother was pointless. "I'll give you a chance to stand down and surrender. We have already destroyed the mass teleporter you were trying to build here so we'll give you a chance to escape… " She was cut off when a beam headed her way, but reacted fast enough by tilting her head to the side, easily dodging the attack._

"_Spare me your talk, rebel! My orders were to take you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you to the Enforcer Commander in good shape." The enforcer growled, knowing now that all was really lost. After that he charged at the woman, who seemed to not make an effort to dodge._

_He found out why as he felt several magic bullets strike him from behind, causing him to fall forward as he was knocked out, dropping his weapon. The staff landing in front of the blond woman's feet, which was then kicked away to a corner. Soon, binds appeared and wrapped around his unconscious body. _

"_Good work commander," Vivio commented her second in command. "And thanks."_

"_No worries, your majesty," replied the commander with a salute as he floated outside the window of the command center, entering through the window and landing a few feet from the captive Enforcer. "It's my job after all. You on the other hand should get some rest. You must be tired, having come here after destroying another of these teleporters on the south end of the continent." He added after noting Vivio's tired features._

"_Heh, I'm fine. No problems at all!" Vivio replied, trying her best to sound energetic. The male raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, "I really look tired, huh?"_

_The commander chuckled, 'So much like her mother,' he thought in amusement. "Yes. I'll have some of the boys escort you back to camp. We can take care of things here."_

_Vivio shook her head, "I can't. I was supposed to meet Carim somewhere near the mountains. I just stopped by to see to it that this teleporter gets smashed to bits since it was on the way."_

_The male blinked in surprise then sighed, "You really shouldn't have bothered your majesty. We're perfectly capable of doing this by ourselves," he added with a confident tone. True, they were perfectly capable of accomplishing the mission, but he had told his men before that most of them wouldn't probably come out of it alive, if not for her informing them that she was on the way._

"_I know, but still… " Vivio was cut off by the male patting her on the head who stood a bit taller than the young woman, "Hey!" she exclaimed playfully._

_The male chuckled, despite rank and power, his commander was still a kid. "No buts! Sisters Otto and Deed ordered us to watch over you, and make sure you don't push yourself too hard. We would all be worried if something bad happened to you. Also, I don't really want Rio, Corona and Einhart on my heels… especially Einhart."_

_Vivio, chuckled, knowing exactly what the older male meant. "Well I'll take the offer of an escort up until the mountain range, but that's about it. Carim told me I should meet her alone."_

"_Understood," the commander stated, then opened up a holo screen "Gerry, Brig. Her majesty is going to leave to some unknown point to meet with Lady Carim somewhere in the mountains. You are to escort her until she gets to the range, got it?"_

"_Eh? She won't be staying?" the guy called Gerry whined. "She looks tired; shouldn't she be resting first or something?"_

"_Sorry Gerry, this is urgent," Vivio stated apologetically. "Carim said it's really important."_

"_Why not let us escort her until she meets with Lady Carim?" Brig asked._

"_She said her majesty should meet her alone. I'm sure she has her reasons for doing it," The commander replied. "Now stop asking questions and prepare."_

"_Roger!" the two replied in unison before disconnecting._

"_Thanks, and sorry I couldn't stay." Vivio stated with a small frown. "Truth be told, even with all these efforts, I don't think we'll be able to win this war. I mean I can win every battle, but still, Hayate has us outmanned and out supplied."_

_The commander thought the same thing, not because of tactical and resource problems but the toll it was taking on the mages that were leading them into battle. There were soldiers like him; trained and conditioned to the stress caused by the war. The Church Knights were basically the same kind of people, only devoted to the teachings of the Saint. This young woman and her three friends, however, were not. Sure they were fighters, excellent ones at that, but they only learned how to fight as a hobby, not as a way to survive. Vivio especially, knowing that on the enemies' side was her family._

"_I'm sure Lady Carim has found a way for us to win, and you're probably the centerpiece to it," the male assured her. "We just have to believe in her… and Saint Olivie."_

"_Un!" Vivio replied with a smile._

"_Besides, if your mama heard that sort of talk from you, she'll be angry, you know." The commander added with a laugh._

_Vivio chuckled, "Y-Yeah, I guess. After all, pushing forward with all your strength is the Takamachi way!"_

"_That's the spirit kid!" the commander stated with a pat on Vivio's shoulder. "Now go, Gerry and Brig are waiting."_

"_Thanks commander, I'll come back as soon as the meeting's finished." Vivio beamed,_

"_Just tell us and we'll pick you up." The male added._

_Vivio nodded and took the shortest route out of the building; by jumping out the window._

_The commander let out a small smile as some of his men came to the room and picked up the unconscious enforcer and took him away. 'You must be pretty proud of her, Captain Takamachi. Your daughter grew up exactly like you.'_

* * *

'What could be so urgent as to want to meet me alone?' The blonde woman thought as he treaded the cave. She did not have a hard time seeing where she was going for the walls beyond a certain distance from entrance were illuminated with small fires. After some time walking, she found herself standing before a large opening. As far as she can tell, it was the opening to a large room in the cave.

"Who's there!?" a voice echoed out from within the room.

Vivio instantly recognized the voice making her reply immediately, "Sister Schach? It's me, Vivio. Vivio Takamachi."

The said sister, wearing her barrier jacket, emerged from the shadows, "Lady Vivio?" She looked at the blonde female but paused, hesitant to approach her. "Is it really you, my Lady?"

Vivio was a bit surprised by the church knight's reaction but understood why she was being apprehensive. There had been several assassination attempts on Carim over the years; some of them involved highly elaborate transformation magic. Therefore, it was necessary to hide Carim's location to the public, as well as to suspect anyone who looked like her allies.

"It's me, it's really me!" the young female insisted.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to make sure," Sister Schach, stated apologetically before glancing behind her, "If you please…"

The area around Vivio suddenly glowed light green; the color of the magic being very familiar to the female. She soon found herself bound as several green strings emerged from the ground and wrapped themselves around her body. She didn't resist, as she knows what kind of spell this was… and who was casting it.

After a few seconds, a familiar male voice spoke from the shadows, "I think this proves she's the real deal, sister."

Vivio turned her attention to the male as soon as she was released from the binds and quickly ran and hugged him tightly, "Yuuno-papa!"

Yuuno let out a small smile as he hugged the young girl back, "I'm so glad to see you again Vivio. It's been a while."

"Un!" Vivio replied, still not letting go, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," Yunno said sadly, "you have been through a lot and I'm not even there to support you."

The young woman broke the hug and shook her head before looking up at her adoptive father's face. "No, it's alright! I know you were doing something important. You don't have to worry about me."

Yuuno let out a small smile as soon as he had heard her daughter's words, feeling nostalgic as he remembered a certain someone saying those exact same words to him in the past.

"By the way, what brings you here, Yunno-papa?" Vivio asked. As she looked at the male, she noticed that he was wearing his Barrier jacket. She remembered he only wore it when he was in dig sites, where the possibility of danger was high.

"I was contacted by Verossa not too long ago," Yuuno replied, "he said Carim needed to talk to me about something." He looked at Sister Schach with a small smile. "I arrived here a few hours earlier and had to face Sister Schach in combat just to prove my identity."

Sister Schach bowed apologetically. "I'm truly sorry!"

"A-Ah, no! It's alright sister! I knew it was necessary after all." Yuuno replied.

"So? Where is Lady Carim?" Vivio asked.

"Come, I'll lead you to her," Sister Schach stated then started walking further inside the cave

* * *

Vivio and Yunno followed the church knight farther in the cave, then the young woman remembered something, "By the way Yunno-papa, that spell you used, that was… "

Yunno nodded, "Struggle bind. It's a spell that removes any transformation magic, in addition to keeping the target immobilized. It takes a long while to set up though, so it's better suited as a trap."

"I thought so!" Vivio exclaimed, having remembered a certain training session back in her youth. "but isn't that spell… "

"Chrono's yes," Yuuno finished. "He taught me that spell way back when we were against the Book of Darkness. I developed a variation that strengthened its binding capability and lessened the casting time by removing its dispel attribute, just to keep the rampaging defense program from getting away. It has been a long time since then, but luckily I have a good memory," he added with a chuckle.

"It has been a very helpful spell, professor," stated Sister Schach, "because of that spell; we have been able to thwart several assassination attempts on Lady Carim's life."

"You taught Sister Schach that spell?" Vivio asked Yuuno, who only nodded in reply.

"Yes, as a safety precaution, I had him teach me that spell some time ago," the sister added, "Although I can only do the basic spell, not the advanced kind Professor Scrya and Admiral Harlaown are capable of."

As the three of them traveled, Vivio and Yuuno conversed about certain topics, particularly the state of the resistance. Yuuno stated that though he has been lying low, he constantly kept himself informed of current events, mostly though the news and the rumor mill and from what he has heard, the revolution isn't going so well. Vivio agrees to this on a certain extent, but told her adoptive father that there will be a way to win the war. All they needed was the right opportunity.

"We are here," Sister Schach finally declared.

The pair found themselves standing before a dead end, and both gave the sister questioning looks. The church knight walked towards the wall and pushed a small stone that was sticking out, making the walls shake and reveal a small metal door with what looks like a palm scanner. Sister Schach placed her right hand on the panel and after a few short beeps, the door opened.

"Please go ahead, she is waiting inside," She stated.

"What about you, sister? Aren't you coming in?" Vivo asked.

"I have to pick up another person that Lady Carim called." The sister replied. "I believe that person is now in the meeting place, so I must be on my way." She gave the two a nod before heading back to the direction of the entrance.

Yuuno looked at his adopted daughter and let out a small smile, "Well? Shall we go in?"

"Un!" nodded Vivio.

Both of them entered at the same time. They walked through a short corridor and found an ordinary looking door. Yuuno knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," came the soft voice from the other side.

Yuuno opened the door and both he and Vivio entered. It was a room that looked ordinary; a shelf of books, a closet, a table and a bed. The only difference there is a computer console and a large monitor on a nearby wall. The two of them could see a silhouette of a woman sitting on a chair.

"Ah, Professor Scrya, Lady Vivio, welcome." Carim cheerfully greeted. She was now permanently seated in a wheelchair, having suffered an accident several years ago during a terrorist attack. "I apologize for calling the both of you on such short notice."

"I don't really mind," Yuuno stated, "Although Vivio here looks pretty tired."

"I'm okay," Vivio exclaimed but that only got her skeptical looks from the two others. "I really do look tired, huh?" she sighed.

Carim chuckled, "Well I suppose we have to wait for the others so please take the time to rest. I'll make you some tea." She then moved to what appears to be a small kitchen and started preparing the drink.

"Ah, I'll help you out." Yuuno offered as he followed the blond woman.

"Carim-san, where is Ix?" Vivio asked.

Carim pressed a button on her wheelchair then glanced at the direction of the bookshelf, which opened to reveal a life pod containing a sleeping red headed little girl. Vivio nodded in thanks and went to the girl, telling her the recent happenings that had occurred in her life.

A small sad frown formed on the blond librarian's face, "It's sad, don't you think? Thinking that Ixpellia might wake up to a war torn world again, with most of the people she knows either gone or had become the enemy."

Carim nodded, "Yes, it is, and to think that she might again be involved in fighting a war she is not related to. I can only imagine the hardship she has to endure."

Yuuno looked at Carim, "What do you mean by her getting involved?"

"It is one of the reasons why I have called you here. I had a new vision, one that involves lady Ixpellia," Carim replied as she continued making tea. She paused and looked up to the blond professor "I have heard of the research you are doing, and wish to hear your thoughts after I present the vision I saw."

Yuuno was taken aback; he had tried to keep his research in secret, even to his own daughter. He sighed and looked at Carim, "Let me guess, it was my wife who told you, correct?"

Carim nodded, "I'm sorry. We needed to know what you have been doing all this time and whether you were working for Hayate or not."

"I see," Yuuno sighed, "I don't suppose you'll label me as crazy like Shari did? I'm pretty sure Fate would say so if she ever found out what I've been doing all this time."

"I do not really know the extent of the research you have done, but I can tell you that I do not think of you in that way Professor," Carim replied with a small smile. "After all, if it were possible to reverse the incident that took Lady Vivio's mother from her, I'm sure the world would not have come to this," she added sadly.

Yuuno was about to say something when the whistle of the teapot broke his concentration. He immediately turned off the stove but as he reached for the teapot, Carim gently grabbed his wrist.

"I can take care of things here, please return to your daughter; I will join you shortly with tea," She stated with a smile.

"Very well," Yuuno replied and went back to the living room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Carim returned to the living room, finding Vivio still talking to Ix and Yuuno reading a book. She set the snacks she prepared on the table and moved herself to a place opposite where Yuuno was sitting.

"Sister Schach said there is one other person who'll be coming, who is it?" Yuuno asked.

Carim looked at the blond male and smiled cryptically, "An old friend of ours." After saying those words, a screen appeared showing sister Schach on the other side. "Ah, Schach, perfect timing, have you brought our guest?"

"Yes, as you instructed," the nun replied with a look of apprehension, "but are you sure about this? I mean to trust somebody like… "

"It's fine," Carim replied, "send that person in." She then turned his attention to Vivio and Yuuno, "Our final guest has arrived."

Both father and daughter stopped whatever they were doing and focused their attention to the door, as soon as it opened, Vivio immediately jumped in front of Carim and assumed a fighting stance. Yuuno merely raised a brow but prepared a spell just in case.

"Heh, so the ferret is here too? That's quite surprising. We had a hard time finding him," remarked the male who arrived. He looked at Vivio calmly while the young female was glaring daggers at him, "It's been a while since I last saw you Vivio, and how have you been?"

"What are you doing here, Admiral Harlaown?" Vivio asked coldly at the man.

"I was invited here; do I have to state the obvious?" he replied casually.

"Stop joking around!" Vivio exclaimed angrily. Before she could act any further, Carim gently grabbed her wrist.

"It's all right Vivio," Carim stated softly, "I did send for him. As a matter of fact, he has been helping us all along. He has providing valuable intelligence for us regarding Hayate's movements and plans secretly."

"Hayate's suspecting something though," Chrono added. "It's kind of hard to keep the image of a loyal TSAB admiral while secretly helping the resistance. Hayate's no fool, and I think it would be a matter of time before I'm found out."

Vivio hesitantly decided to drop her hostile behavior, "Just because Carim-san trusts you doesn't mean I do… even if you were providing intelligence for us," she spat out.

Yuuno stood up and calmly stood between Chrono and Vivio, "Sit down Vivio, let me handle this." Vivo nodded and obeyed, but instead of sitting down, she stood beside Ixpelia's life pod.

"So, you are keeping Ixpelia with you," Chorno remarked as he followed Vivio's movements. "Hayate has been looking for her."

"She just wants to use Ix to further her own schemes," Vivio stated coldly.

"Sadly, that's probably her intention." Chrono added.

"Carim, is Chrono related to this vision, that you want us to know." Yuuno asked.

"Ah yes, sit down," Carim requested the two males. The two sat on chairs opposite of each other, with Vivio and Ix's lifepod serving as a divider between them. Schach, who silently stood behind Chrono took a place on the other side of Ix's lifepod.

"Now then, since we're all here, I would like to tell you the lasted vision that I have seen; one that involves all of our futures." Carim solemnly stated.

* * *

_That's it for now, till next time._


End file.
